In the crystal display device, a plurality of spacers are disposed in order to hold a distance (gap) between the first substrate and the second substrate. A seat is formed in the first substrate, a spacer is formed in the second substrate, and the first substrate and the second substrate adhere to each other such that the seat and the spacer contact with each other, thereby holding the gap. Desirably, the spacer is disposed at a position where a numerical aperture of the pixel is not degraded. For example, Japanese unexamined patent application publication JP2002-196338A discloses a spacer disposed proximate two adjacent thin film transistors.